Steam Powered Monkee
by LezHeartful99
Summary: Finally awakened to Mechanical life, One Monkee questions much to his existence. Like, Who his creator is, where he is, where did he come from, and who is he? What happens when this robotic Monkee tries to answer all his questions through one story? Steampunk AU. Possible Slash.
1. A Ticking Awakening

A soft ticking noise interrupted the silence that had filled the whole room a mere minute ago. It was as if a birth had made the sadness of a death forgotten and in this case, it was the closest to accuracy.

It wasn't birth nor was it life and nor was there death. And you ask, how is this likely?

Well, It brought something to, oh how could you say it exactly?

Something to Mechanic life?

Silly but that would be the most accurate.

The ticking noise continued to no ones attention, along with the suddenness of green lights. The lights blinked in and out a couple times as well as the sound of grinding gears.

It all sounded like something from a factory.

The surface the object lay on would've been cold to any human's touch, but this thing wasn't human. It wasn't close to human. It's own "skin" was similar to the metal he lay on.

Robotic was the keyword here. How else would the object make the sound of grinding gears and have the skin the same as metal?!

The object we speak of was questionably raising itself from it's laying position. As strange as it was, it moved in the most human way, but it was unlikely!

Most unlikely!

It's eye like features gazed around the room with the sullen green glow. Seemingly the only light in the darkened room….

...Speaking of the room. Where was this place exactly?

If the object thought, and most likely in all likeliness it did, it thought of many things at the same time. Too many things, to be exact.

Like: "What is this strange ligament?", "Why is everything dark?", "Where am I?" or "Where is my creator?" or even: "Who am I?"

As you might think, "Wasn't this object just awakened? Just ready from operation? Shouldn't it be dumb?"

Well, Yes, it was just awakened. But no, it was a robotic object. And isn't buying a laptop the same? When you first get it, it's a first in all it's own, but it still has the most accurate reading information. On some things in particular that is.

Some things.

"Requsofijksla" the object in matter squeaked something out, it's green eyes widening.

"Gaahrrthsudafh" it squeaked another time in curousness.

It's eye twitched, staring at a blank wall with the green glow set along it.

The robotic figure might have questioned at the moment, "Where is my scientist? My creator?"

It was so dark, who knew if the scientist was a couple feet from the green glow. But, as anyone would know, that scientist would have ran to their creation and be enthusiastic in triumph over such.

Maybe he was gone? Maybe he went to do something?

No, knowing your project was coming to life, you wouldn't walk off during wait?

Or, hold on, they could have...forgotten about it? Thought it to not work after hours and hours of failure?

The robotic object just sat silently, gazing down upon it's figure. Noting how it's look.

He had a somewhat human figure. Pure brilliance in any scientists thoughts. The way it's legs curved to look slightly slender as if he were a normal built human. The robotic object slid his metal hand along it's metal chest, feeling smoothness.

Even if robotic objects had no gender, you'd see this one more like a male. His hips weren't the curve of anything feminine but built just quite right. Nearly perfect shape. Not like something from a crummy movie that was just box shaped.

No, This was perfect in every looking way.

If it weren't for the metallic skin, grinding gears inside it's chest, and green glowing eyes, the object could slide by as a human.

The object's hand moved to it's head, feeling something soft. Was that..hair? It was like a wig, but treated perfectly unlike some wigs. Those wigs that felt like itchy surfaces.

Ouch.  
It was as if his creator had somehow built the wig like hair into him. As if he were something of importance. A show off.

Why would he ditch this? Why?

Why?

The curious thoughts ended as the object spotted a blipping red dot in the far corner.

Oh?

A new source of light, but not too bright. Just bright, though, to catch his attention.

The object blinked, causing the green to go in and out, as he slowly slid his perfectly shaped legs sideways on the cool metal, letting his small feet touch the ice cold ground.

Even though everything was chilly, it made no difference to him. He hardly had no feelings beside some emotions, already figuring that out by the emptiness he felt in his gut was that of him figuring out his creator probably ditched him.

Maybe he had over thought that? Maybe he had been installed with some anxiety like a human? Maybe the reason why he couldn't feel the coolness was that he was cold himself?

This all flew through his head as he tried to walk slowly to the blipping red dot. So odd, it was, that blipping dot.

It was like when he was mechanically brought to life. So sudden and without warning.

His legs felt so heavy as he trudged slowly, sliding his metallic feet, hearing a crushing and sliding of metal noise. So odd hearing this as well.

The only noise was used to was the ticking. The one noise he heard when he was awakened.

And it hit him, as he finally made it to the red dot.

How was he awakened?

How?

I bet this time was the time in the objects life in which he had the most questions. The most he'll ever have, at the moment, anyways.

The blipping dot continued, almost in a rhythmic way with the object ticking noise. As if the ticking noise was the beating to the object's "heart" and it was controlling that blip.

Could it?

No, It had started randomly…

Maybe, just maybe.

He reached his hand out slowly, poking it and as sudden as it appeared, it slowly disappeared.

Huh? What?

He quickly brought his robotic hand back to his side, tilting his head.

The red dot flickered on a couple times then brought up a beam of red light, making a screen pop up. It was like a 3D projector, only not against a wall, but in the thin air! It had showed repetitive counts of 1s and 0s. The floating, red projector screen flickered, changing from the 1s and 0s to a 3D picture of a figure.

It was a picture of... the object..?!

The object in question tilted his head, quizzically taking note of everything. Every little detail. He saw by the legs and color, along with everything that it was indeed him. Like blueprints of him.

And right beside the picture of him, in a small corner, said a date, a number and something that looked like.. his name?

"Project #3 ; 1865 ; Micky"

The object, or shall we call him Micky now, blinked.

"M-kdjfhs-iioooo-" he tried speaking his name, failing.

"Mi-iiii-ck.." he paused.

"Miiiiiccc..ky. . MickY!" He moved the metal around his lips, making a some sort of smile.

As his hand touched the screen in acknowledgement, the "page" of the screen turned, showing a layout of an outfit.

So classy, with a top hat that had small gears and eye pieces, along with a long dressy shirt, jacket, pants, and some pretty nice boots. It all came together that fit what could be "Micky"'s style.

Quite interesting indeed.


	2. Two Times Tick

It had only been an hour or two past the moment from which Micky had awakened. Such a marveled event, it was.

And yet, even though it had been little over an hour since this little Robotic man had been brought to this world, he still stood in the darkness. It was as if he were in some sort of sleep mode.

He was possibly in deep thought about the past questions that annoyed him. Maybe he should indeed search for a light source rather than depend on his weak, green eyes.

He turned, letting his green eyes dancing upon faint objects.

It was quite a spacious room from his point of view, giving it a guess that he was probably in some laboratory under a house.

He trudged along the concrete flooring, carefully making sure he didn't bump into anything.

It was only minutes later that he found a small metal string hanging two feet away from him, seemingly attached to a light bulb.

Oh, quite handy.

He reached his hand, experimentally testing out his ability by tugging.

And there it was. A light source.

The dark and dreary room had now been poured in with a large amount of light. It coated the room ever so lightly to see objects he had no idea were there. It would take a bit, though, to memorize everything, being such a large room with that many objects

Where he stood was near a concrete staircase, lined with a railway that led to a rotted, wooden door. There seemed to be quite a bit liquid station type areas and machines with a whole heap-a lot of triggers.

If such a lab marveled this young bot, than he had no idea what the world was to await him.

But to think, his creator worked hard in here and done many experiments. Much fun for him it seemed.

Then the question reappeared.

Where was his creator?

This was the first time the robot had actually physically frowned and it actually hurt him inside. What was this feeling? It was crazy!

Who has heard such a thing? A robot with feelings… Was he a robot at all? Or was he something much more?

Only his creator knew and hell, who knew about his creator? There was no information in his data base.

Micky tilted his head, eyeing the room more with the same frown.

"Sad.." he muttered his first word besides the fact of his own name.

His green eyes glanced around, seeming to die down the light as it turned to human like eyes.

Well then.

He blinked, "Odd"

It was now something fun for him to say, these words. He looked around, feeling a sense of a little bit of every emotion.

"Odd" he repeated, hearing his ticking speed up with his emotions.

His frown turned into what seemed to be a funky smile as he moved his hand to his hair. He started to walk strangely as he did around the small lab. His hand played with his hair questionably.

If you were to rename this story, you could name it "The Questionable Robot" or even "Micky The Quizzical"

He was so curious he was almost like Curious George!

But this wasn't exactly a story about him being curious all the time. It's something of how he came to be, how he figures out things about himself. Little by little.

Micky's eyes were too preoccupied with looking at some triggers that he hadn't noticed the giant mechanical object in front of him.

"O-oouch" He slurred, as he walked right into the machine.

He stumbled back a bit, rubbing at his shoulder. It took him a moment till he stared upon the machine.

It was one of the biggest machines in the room.

Quite intriguing.

It looked as if it could hold something grandly tall but not too wide… A human? Or something similar to one...

He tilted his head as he always did, rubbing his hand along the dusted machine.

"Odd" he muttered once more, bringing his hand back to his side, rubbing his thumb and fingers together to get the dust off..

His eyes looked at it carefully, making out something against the glass that clarified it could hold 'someone'

He rubbed his hand, thinking it might be more dust on the outside but to his disappointment it wouldn't come off.

He bit his bottom lip, huffing.

"Off" he grumbled, rubbing more and more but failing. Then realization came.

"Inside" he muttered, looking to the side where a small button was placed. He glanced at it, seeming to give it a good look at.

He finally moved his hand near it, pressing it slowly.

Fsssss

The door to such a contraption had opened with a fizz and it wasn't dust.

"Fog..?" it was almost a question he asked himself.

As the foggy mist from the inside escaped, Micky could make out something inside.

He inched closer.

"Whazzat" he muttered almost in a whisper, seeing that the object inside was still fogged out. He squinted, leaning and blowing.

"Darn fog.." oh, he's getting sentences now! Small, but all in all sentences!

The fog seemed to never fully escape the machine, which made Micky more and more agitated.

But something made Micky less agitated. Maybe a bit..surprised?

A flash of yellow lights, a set of two, shown slightly from inside the fog.

.Tick.

The starting of a second tick made Micky smile.


	3. No Database Information?

The yellow lights in question flickered in and out from inside the foggy containment as they finally flickered out.

Micky blinked, frowning at the sudden disappearance.

"H-Hello? Heee-Hello?" He hummed in a curious voice, pressing himself up on his tippy toes, but was caught off guard as the figure slowly leaned forward and started falling from it's container.

Micky blipped in alert as he quickly stepped backwards in hopes he wouldn't be fallen onto.

_Clank._

Micky was stumped as he stared at another robotic figure laying on the cement ground. It's arms were wide as if the fall was comical.

The figure twitched slightly as the fog flowed from the container onto the bot like it was a corpse at a grave.

Micky crouched curiously, eyes taking in every detail of the robot.

The item in particular had the same sort of treatment as Micky.

A smooth, curvy human body that was supplied hair that had it's differences from Micky's. Come to think of it, everything on this bot was different… With the hair, in question, it was a light, sandy tone that was slightly longer than his own. His face, though, was hidden as he faced the ground.

Shame.

As Micky was now about to touch the item, a blip was heard behind the male robot.

"R-Raaeea-Reaaddingss?!" he stood up clapping his hands together once to make a rough metallic sound.

He moved swiftly to the 3D projector as it pulled itself up, revealing a number, year and name. A side note shown blueprints. The same sort that had Micky's readings.

"_Project #4 ; 1866 ; Peter_"

"Peete...Petre..Peter" Micky smiled as he read the name.

"_Peter_"

He turned on his heel, glancing to the body on the ground as that shining smile faded into a stern look.

A very questionable stern look.

"Hm-m. How to wak..How wake..Must mak-" he bit his artificial tongue.

"Gotta wake 'em up.." he nodded, feeling proud as he let the words slip out smoothly.

He glanced around, tapping his chin.

His eyes fell upon a bottle that sat on a table that stood by the Blonde's body.

The bottle in question had a label that was stuck on with two strips on tape.

The label read, "**_OIL_**"

"Oul. Oil..Oil!"

If Micky had a light bulb built into his head, for sure it would be shining at this moment.

He walked over to the table, gripping at the bottle with both hands as he then moved to the robotic body.

He bent down, hesitantly looking at the bottle that he held in his hand. He then leaned, biting the tip and pulling it off. A waft of a tar smell flew from the bottle.

If Micky was human, he would have choked on these strong fumes. And indeed, they were pretty damn strong…

He proceeded his actions, moving the bottle and squirted the contents on the figure's neck.

From there, Micky waited a moment for movement from the object named 'Peter'.

A hand quickly reached out, gripping his knee in a quite tight grip, making Micky screech and jump nearly five feet in the air.

Peter yelped in return, looking quickly at the other with a scared expression that could also hold a look of being lost. He then curled up in a ball, burrowing his head in his chest.

"Please don't hurt me!" Peter moved his hands on his head now, shaking.

"You..c-can..speak?" Micky mistakenly squeaked out in a confused way.

Why did this bot speak so very fluently while Micky here was taking it so very hard?

Peter stopped shaking, slowly peeking his head from his little cocoon.

"O-Of course I can...Why wouldn't I?"

"Didn't you just wake up, though?"

"Oh I've woken up before" he smiled a perfect smile, showing a set of fake dimples on his freckled cheeks.

Well, That bot could change his feelings quite quickly.

"Oh, You've-ve be-e-en awakened befooore…" Micky said, smiling a fake way as he agreed unevenly, but suddenly paused.

"Wait, You-You've woke befoore?" He said in a smoother voice, "But, eh, foourr..Isn't..Aren't you fooour? Four goes after-"

"Oh yeah, wait, you're.." Peter seemed to be counting on his metallic fingers for some unknown reason, almost like weird thinking. "33=Er, Sorry, 3?" Peter stuck his tongue out in frustration with numbers.

"..How'd you guess?"

"Creator introduced me to you, wait you don't reme-"

"You saw creator?!" Micky moved quickly, tugging at the blonde's shirt.

"O-Of course…" he seemed to be getting scared, "You did too, though…"

"That's!-" He paused.

Wait, He did?

There was no information in Micky's data of ever being awake. Never has he if you depended on his memory.

Now this made Micky knit his brows.

Why the hell wasn't he known of being awake?


End file.
